Humanoid Titan & Feelings Mutual
by Netsui-sama
Summary: Eren and Levi find themselves stuck far out into the outskirts away from the main civilized city, alone, and nothing but a few titans in sight. On the way back will the obstacles these two encounter bring them closer than they ever expected or rip them apart for eternity? What will Eren decide to do when Levi turns into an entirely new species of Titanshifters and loses his sanity?
1. The Mysterious Cottage

**AN- This is a new story. It will also be a multi chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'm pretty excited about this. This is an AU. I will be doing a POV writing style. It will switch from Eren to Levi and so on. **

**The way I altered the timeline is: when the scouts go on the mission in season 1 and they meet the female titan, they succeed in their mission (or just run back it doesn't matter) and they're on their way back. It starts from there.**

**I know nothing of what happens in the Manga.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters**

**Warning: There may be Spoilers. **_**Suggestive scenes.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ch. 1 **_The Mysterious Cottage_

**-No POV-**

As the scout regimen was on their way back from a mission, they were suddenly attacked by a swarm of titans. "Don't fight them! Continue to the city gates!" Despite the speed of their horses a single irregular titan ran caught up with them and grabbed Eren and Levi in his arms. "Eren! Levi! We can't do anything down here! You must escape!" The titan instantly threw Eren and Levi away from the direction of the city. Sending them flying out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Using their titan battle gear, the two scouts landing safely next to a tree.

**-Levi POV-**

That's just great. If I had to guess how far we went, I'd have to say… 250 kilometers. Anyway, we need to get somewhere safe and out of sight. Seems the best idea is to just start walking back the way we flew from. "Come on Eren."

"Sir"

"No need for formalities. Just call me Levi. And talk normally okay?"

"Um. Okay Levi."

We set off in the direction of where we came. In the middle of the night, after a while of walking, we come upon a cottage in the middle of the open plains. For some reason there were no titans in sight. Usually the titans would love open areas like this. That cottage is a bit suspicious looking. Eren suddenly opens the door. Shit. I was distracted by my thoughts. "Eren, don't!" The door is open.

"What? There's nothing wrong." Eren says to me as if I'm overly suspicious of things.

We walk inside, finding the cottage to be well kept. "Someone must live here. That's the only possibility that it is kept clean like this." Eren sits on one of the chairs, getting relaxed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I don't know about you but I'm not going back out in that cold." He is being so…so… "Hey, can you light the fire in the fire place?" …annoying. I get an angry look on my face and he instantly sees it. "Oh come on. I was kidding. Take it easy, Levi. I'm sorry, alright?"

"Start the fire." As Eren starts the fire, I inspect the rest of the cottage. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary on the inside. I find a closet with bedding in it. Fuck! Ouch! Fucking spider bit my neck! And Fuck! There's one bedspread! I get to sleep with that idiot! … … GET? It's nothing.

I lay out the bedding on the floor of the room with the fire and we go to sleep. I have trouble sleeping, despite feeling extremely tired. It must be that I'm sleeping next to him. Why did the one bedspread have to be so small? I can feel his warmth on me. What? I'm just going to go to sleep.

… … Eren suddenly rolls over and puts his hands on my back. I shiver from the sudden warm touch. "Eren, what are you doing?" I whisper. He doesn't answer. He must be asleep. I try to move away from him, unable to get any sleep with him touching me. He grabs me and pulls me closer to him. I gasp slightly as I feel his body against mine. I can't move my legs, given that he has entangled his with my own. What is he doing this for? Why am I allowing it to go this far? I mean, I admit I knew I wasn't into girls but I didn't know I liked Eren specifically. That is the only possibility. It must be that I like Eren that I would allow him to do this. I really just want to go to sleep.

**-Eren POV-**

I wake up in the middle of the night, finding that I am all over Levi. I thought this was just happening in the dream I was having. However, the real thing is even better. Not just that it's real, but it seems that Levi has put his arms around me as well. His head is buried in the crook of my neck. It also feels like his hands are tightly gripping the back of my shirt, as if he doesn't want to let go of me. I notice a spider bite mark on his neck, and I slowly move to kiss the wound. Levi shivers as I do this and I realize that he is awake. Does that mean that he consciously embraced me?

I want to see how far he'll let me go. I move my hand from the middle of his back to his lower back and grab the edge of his shirt. I pull it up slowly, touching his skin softly as I move my hand up his back with the shirt. He doesn't react except by quietly gasping as if trying to conceal the fact that he's awake. While still touching his back, I move my other hand to pull up the front of his shirt, touching his chest as I pull his shirt up more than it already is. As I look up from him, I freeze in horror as I see what is outside the window. "Eren, why'd you stop?" he whispers, unknowing of what I am seeing.

**-Levi POV-**

I look up at him, wondering why he didn't answer me, and I see that he is looking elsewhere with a horrified look on his face. I turn to look at what he sees and I too get slapped in the face with horror and fear. A titan is bending over and looking through our window, staring at us. It reaches its hand in, grabbing Eren and pulling him out. "Eren!" I rush outside, realizing I didn't have my weapons. The titan holds Eren above its head with its mouth open, ready to devour. I run over to the titan, punching it with my bare hands. It does nothing. I continue to punch anyway, determined to get Eren down. As I punch again, my hand breaks and I instantly lose consciousness.

**-Eren POV-**

I don't fight back, as I am inevitably dead. I am inches away from the titan's mouth when suddenly, a flash of light appears below the titan. The titan's leg suddenly bursts off its own body. It drops me and I hit the ground not caring about my wounds, given that they will heal. I turn my attention to what is happening with the titan. It has already lost the rest of its limbs and is still screaming in pain. It suddenly gets knocked against a tree 15 yards from where it was. As the titan smoke clears, I see a 6 foot titan standing within the pile of limbs. It turns and looks directly at me and starts to walk towards me. Still unable to move, I wait for my approaching death.

Death doesn't come. I look up and see Levi unconscious on the ground, the titan nowhere to be seen. I look in all directions but the titan is nowhere. As a matter of fact, Levi wasn't there when the titan was walking towards me.

"Is Levi…that titan?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN- I really liked this. This was freaking amazing in my opinion. There will definitely be sequels to this in the future.**

**Review, fave, follow, etc. is always appreciated.**

**Netsui-sama out.**


	2. Answers & Sleeping Arrangements

_**AN- Thank you to those who followed and faved. It really means a lot. This is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Suggestive scene. (Skip if you don't want to read it. It isn't plot relevant. [Well, Sort of. The "romancy" part of the plot I guess. It's not relevant to the humanoid titan this time.])**_

* * *

_**Ch. 2:**__ Answers &amp; Sleeping Arrangements_

**-Eren POV-**

**-The Next morning-**

Levi and I decide to stay at the cottage for a little longer since we are wounded. As we are messing around with our respective belongings, it seems that Levi is as normal as ever, as if yesterday never happened. I consider going right out and asking if he is a titan, then I decide to be a little discreet and non-specific with my question. "Do you remember what happened yesterday, Levi?" He reacts slightly, trying to conceal his knowledge, and I now know he knows something. "Levi?"

"*grunt* Uh. No, not really. Why?"

He is obviously hiding something so I hint at some things more specific. "Well, a lot went down. I almost got eaten by a titan, It was killed by another titan only about 6 inches tall, I found you unconscious, and what about what happened in bed with you and me and… never mind." I blush slightly as I too start to remember that part of last night.

After his also blushed and shocked face returns to normal, he finally replies to me. "Um. I think I can only remember the titan and… that last one."

So he was awake then! … … …not important. Well it's normal that he wouldn't remember being unconscious and I suppose he wouldn't remember being a titan. I ask again to make sure. "Are you sure that's it?"

"The last I remember is that I was punching the titan and I broke my right hand." He replies.

I look down at his right hand, confused to see it not broken at all. 'If he was the titan, that would explain his quick recovery…and the fact that the titan saved me. His determination was to save me which, if he was a Titanshifter, could transform him into a titan to save me once he broke his hand, hurting himself. Everything adds up and I am strongly convinced. However, there is no proof and no reason why Levi would have gained titan powers. I got mine from my dad's injection so I guess it's possible he could have gotten something similar. If he didn't have the powers before we were launched by that irregular to over here, nothing really changed except…the…cottage. No, that's impossible. It could explain why the titans avoided this place. The cottage could have something that the titans are afraid of. Like a disease or poison or something, I don't know. For all we know there could be a spider or something that can turn someone into a titan by biting them but that's just crazy… … …spider…' I slowly turn my head to Levi. '…Levi…got bitten… by a…spider. Huh. Fuck.'

**-Levi POV-**

I look at Eren and see that he is staring straight at me and seems a little scared as though he sees a ghost. "What?" I ask him.

"Bite your thumb to the point that bleeds, Levi."

"What? Why the fuck would I do that?" He seems to be acting weird and it's really creeping me out. There's no point for me to bite my thumb and that would fucking hurt like hell. Even if it's one of his weird fetishes, I'm not fucking doing that. _**AN-No offense if that's really one of your fetishes. However, you might want to find a new one. Just saying.**_

"Just trust me, Levi and do it now. Otherwise, I'll be forced to put you in a position where you will have to."

"Fucking no! Stop asking, Eren!" He's starting to get on my nerves. And what "position" is he talking about? A sex position? Eren is weirder to a big extent then I thought he already was.

He then motions me to walk outside with him, as if we are going to fight or something. I go with him, hoping to end the conversation. He tells me to remember to bite my thumb. Suddenly, he bites his own thumb and turns into a titan. Shit. The form of a 50 foot titan slowly becomes visible within the titan smoke. Eren bends his massive head down to mine. Knowing I can't beat him without my gear, I get slightly frightened, also know that Eren has control. "Your face is hideous, Eren." He instantly roars in my face, hurting my ears. "Your voice is just as annoying as before. Does anything really change when you turn into a titan?" He grabs me with his hand, squeezing me as he raises me up. As he goes to break my neck with his thumb, I realize he is very serious about this, causing me to become frantic to escape. Eren is rarely serious about things like this. I struggle to speak to him. "Wait! All I have to do is bite my thumb until it bleeds right, Eren?" He loosens his hand and nods his huge titan head. I bite my thumb as hard as possible and I suddenly lose consciousness.

**-Eren POV-**

A flash of light suddenly goes off in my hands. I realize that Levi has transformed so I return my grip, trying to at least incapacitate him. He doesn't even struggle as I tighten my hands. Suddenly, he spreads his arms and legs quickly, destroying my hands in the process. He falls to the ground and I instantly try to grab him again. I grab him, pull him up, open my hands and for some reason he isn't there, despite the fact that I grab right where he should have been.

I turn around, noticing that he is standing right behind me, picking his nose. As I get a better look at him, I notice that his titan form strongly represents what he looks like normally. Excluding His nudeness, lack of genitals, and growing a few inches, his titan form looks almost exactly the same as him. Why is he picking his nose? And why isn't he fighting back? Oh! The last actual thing he was determined to do was make fun of me. We'll see about that.

I attempt to hit him, however, suddenly, he is over by a tree pretending to be asleep with his thumb literally up his ass. Is it possible, despite his small body, he has the same power as me and other titans? That would make him going super-fast make sense. Is his titan ability really that he can go fast though or is that just a perk of being small? He wakes up and looks at me, seemingly ready to fight.

"C'mon, Eren. I know you can do better than that."

_He spoke!?_

Speaking must be his titan ability then. I charge him and attempt another punch, wanting to learn more about his titan form. Instead of dodging, he punches my incoming, x8 larger fist with his own stopping both of us in our tracks. I attempt to knee him in the face which succeeds, exploding his entire head down to his shoulders. There's no way he can fit his entire body in that body's neck, meaning the entire titan body is around his own. So I just exploded his face. Freezing for a moment, not sure if he is okay, I fear I actually hurt him. After a little bit, his body starts to regenerate itself, forming his head back to the way it was.

"Ouch. That didn't tickle." He says, despite the fact he has only regenerated up to his mouth and nothing pass that. "It seems I have the ability to regenerate after any damage."

We continue to fight for a few hours until night drops. Both of our human bodies lay on the ground, out of breath.

* * *

_**-Warning: Suggestive Scene-**_

We decide to go back to the cottage to sleep, assuming the cottage can't do more than it has. We get out the one set of bedding and lay it out on the floor again. We lie down, facing away from each other, and I lay silent for a while. I find myself having trouble sleeping. Could it be that I am not cuddling with him this time? They decide to test my theory. I roll over and softly put my hand on his back, as if asking if he will cuddle with. Levi seemed to get what I was meaning because he rolls over and instantly pulls himself closer to me, entangling his legs with my own. He suddenly presses his lips to my own, causing me to become shocked. I didn't realize he felt this way even after the other night. I start to kiss him back pushing my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He obliges and I shoot my tongue inside his mouth, wrestling with his own muscle. My body starts to heat up as the kiss becomes more passionate. As we start feeling unable to breathe, we separate, nothing but a string of saliva connecting our recently parted lips.

-Levi POV-

As we part lips, I feel myself wanting more of him, greed overtaking my mind. The instant I feel that I have enough air, I reconnect our lips for another round, my body heating up just the same as the last kiss. Though shorter, I feel the second kiss was just as emotional. As we part lips, I pull myself even closer to Eren's warm body, grabbing the back of his thin shirt like the other night, refusing to let him go again. I entangle our legs and burry my head in the crook of his neck, softly, but eagerly breathing in his delicious scent, completing my position. He puts his arms around me as well and, unlike the other night, grabs my shirt tightly, also refusing to let me go. He then rests his head on my own in a comfortable position, completing his own position. "Eren… I think I'm in love you." I state to him as I can't get enough of his scent

"..I'm in love with you too, Levi." Eren whispers back to me as he pulls me as close as possible.

I find myself still unable to sleep, despite Eren cuddling with me. Then again, it's probably because I don't really want to.

_**-Suggestive Scene End-**_

* * *

_**AN- Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**The point where titan-Levi says "Ouch. That **__**didn't**__** tickle." Is a literal dub quote that 4kids did for a Pokémon episode (can't remember which) when Ash fell off a cliff onto his ass. The Japanese version says "Kuso" ("Dammit") I mean…What the Fuck?! It **__**Didn't **__**tickle? I might actually add to my bio that I hate 4kids. 4kids, you suuuuuuuuuuuuck all kinds of ass!**_

_**I found it! They thought they could hide the horizontal line thingy from me... but i found it.**_

_**Anyway, Fave, Follow, Review, etc. is always appreciated.**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_


	3. Practice

_**AN: This is a little bit of a sorter chapter. Sorry about that. Due to life, I haven't been able to post for a while. I will be releasing this chapter, a chapter for most or all my other stories and I will be releasing a new story all on the same day. Don't forget to check those out too. Enjoy! **_

_**Ch. 3:**__Practice_

* * *

**-Levi POV Explaining tense-**

Eren has been practically dragging me out of our temporary cottage to help me practice my new titan abilities. I now understand. We are sissies to our trainees in the scouts, they are sissies, I'm a sissie… pretty much anyone who doesn't turn into a titan is a sissie. I actually have more respect for Eren now because, let me tell you. This training. Is Fucking. Hard. As. Fuck.

First of all, every time I have to transform, I bite my thumb really hard, which hurts like fuck. Second, every time I punch in titan form, I shred my arm and break all of its bones, which hurts like fuck. And finally, whenever Eren hits me with his fist**, it hurts like FUCK!**

* * *

**-Present tense-**

As Eren and my sparring match comes to a close, we return to normal and asks me if I could test my speed ability. As he points to a huge mountain in the distance, he hands me a scout regimen flag and says to me, "Climb the mountain way over there, get to the tip, stick the flag in the top, run back down and I'll use these binoculars to check."

It would be pretty easy to do that but it would still take a while, "that's a piece of ca-"

"And if you're not back by 6, which is 2 hours from now, you don't get food."

I instantly take off running in the direction of the mountain after transforming. I knew he was doing this because I was hard on him in the Scouts, however, I let it slide for the same reason.

**-Eren POV 5 hours later-**

As I sit in the cottage, I realize that it has been 5 hours since Levi left. I begin to worry and decide to head towards the mountain I sent him to. I transform into my titan form to move faster.

After about an hour, I finally reach the mountain. I look in every direction, not seeing Levi anywhere. I run around the side of the mountain, sort of hoping to not see him there on the ground. As I turn the corner, my hopes are destroyed as I see Levi in his human body, lying on his back next to the mountain. He is on top of another titan and several others are lying around. It was obvious to me that they were attempting to pull him off the mountain but they all fell instead. I revert to my human form after making sure the titans are dead and run over to him.

**-Levi POV-**

As I lie there barely even conscious, I suddenly feel something pick me up. I sense Eren's presence beside me and drift off, knowing I am now safe with him.

-Back at the cottage, 1 hour later-

As I come back to consciousness, I feel an intensely tight grip on my shirt and something resting on my chest. I slowly start to open my eyes, noticing that Eren is kneeling next to me with his face buried in my chest. As I regain my voice, I attempt to speak, only managing to mumble, "Eren?" I start to get up but he pushes me back down, apparently not wanting to move either of our positions. "Eren…I'm sorr-" I manage to start talking before he interrupts me, however, not the way I expected.

"No! No… I'm sorry, Levi. It's all my fault you got hurt! I told you to go out there without a second thought of the dangers! I'm afraid you hate me now and you just want to hurry back to the city and get away from me! That's why I'm holding you down. I'm sorry! Please! You have no idea how much I need you. Please…don't leave."

I lie there, frozen from a particular sentence Eren spoke. He needs me? Eren…needs me? I feel my heart start to race a little faster and I decide to reassure him that I won't leave. I grab Eren's hand and he looks at me for a second before I connect our lips. I can practically hear his heart beating as I enter my tongue into his mouth. After quite a while, we part our lips, both wishing for it to continue, and yet we're both exhausted.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eren." I hear him release a breath he was holding. "Speaking of going places, do you want to head closer to the city tomorrow? We can go a lot faster if I carried you in my titan form."

"Yea. Sounds like a plan to me. I'm down." I could tell he had been crying because his voice sounded nasally.

I kiss him again, making sure he knew I forgave him. "Perfect."

* * *

_**AN- Again, sorry for the short chapter. I promise to try to make future chapters a bit longer. I'm just trying to get the fact that I'm still going to be writing out there.**_

_**Please, don't forget to check out my other fics like" Broken Hearts" and "Lazy Mother Fuckers" and my new story, "I am always with you…Vani".**_

_**Reviews, faves, follows, etc. is always appreciated. (If anyone has an idea for the title of this chapter, can you please suggest it to me? I'm not totally sure about the title I have now,)**_

_**Nestsui-sama out.**_


End file.
